Fidemia Wiki
Fidemia,/ˈfee-dem-ee-ah/, is an island country located in the Caribbean Sea. It consists of five provinces with one main city in each province, though there are almost many small towns and villages scattered throughout the country. Prosperous in sugar canes, the majority of Fidemia’s income is a result of the export of this commodity. The country’s nearest neighbouring countries are Cuba, Haiti and the Dominican Republic. First discovered by explorers in 1692, Fidemia is said to have been inhabited by Aboriginal peoples as of approximately 1421. It was officially declared a country on March 23rd, 1791. The first Fidemian justice building was built in the city Ansen, Arden. Arden is a latin word meaning bright. Out of the five provinces, Arden was where the sun shone the brightest at the time Fidemia was declared a country. Fidemia is a capitalist authoritarian nation. Total population: 2.7 million ' '''Religion: 97.5% Atheist 2.5% Other unauthorized Etymology The name ''Fidemia comes from the Latin word Fidem, meaning loyalty. Geography Fidemia is an island located in the Caribbean Sea. The island itself has an area of approximately 10 990 square kilometers. It’s nearest neighboring country is Cuba at a distance of 145 kilometers. History Fidemia was one of the first island countries in the world to develop a system of triangular trade with its surrounding countries. There were very little resources discovered at the time of the country’s settling, which made trade the only reliable source Fidemians had to obtain goods such as fish, coffee and medicinal products. Fidemia, being prosperous in sugar canes was involved in a trade triangle with both Haiti and Cuba. The resources obtained from these trades were extremely important to the survival of Fidemians. On September 29th, 1879, Cuba completely abandoned all trading agreements with Fidemia and soon after, Haiti also paused all trading. This event is well known as the Great Halt. Arbeid, the religion practiced by 94.5% of Fidemia’s population was the main cause of the sudden stop in trade. At this time in Central Europe, Apukapi, the Arbeid political leader of Germany, had been planning a mass elimination of the Nouki religion, the main religion practiced in both Haiti and Cuba. As a result of this plan, Haitian and Cuban officials refused to do business with the Arbeid citizens of Fidemia. This led Fidemia’s economy into a serious depression. For a span of two years, Fidemian citizens lived in extreme poverty and lacked many basic necessities. The population drastically decreased. A total of approximately 350 000 citizens died due to the extreme poverty and starvation that plagued every region of the country. In December 1882, Fidemia was taken under the control of Sebastian Xander, a wealthy Fidemian business man. The government made no attempt to improve the state of the country or the quality of life of its citizens. On February 11th, 1883, Sebastian Xander declared himself the new Prime Minister of the country. To enforce his power and carry out his orders, he created the Fidemian military. Citizens who volunteered to be part of his army and abide by his rules were promised greatly improved living conditions including a house paid for by the military and enough food for their families. Regime X was then fully in place. Xander released the Fidemian book of Laws on March 27th. After the book of laws was released, the military enforced them very strongly. Many civilians were not pleased with the new laws and those people were prosecuted for opposing the new government. Civilians were constantly harassed by Xander’s military. The majority of non-military Fidemians were not pleased with the state of things. Finding the policies unfair, Lionel di Paolo became the leader of the Fidemian rebellions of April 1884. The outbreaks quickly became too numerous for the army to control until June 16th, when Xander’s military was finally able to fully overpower the rebels. Many civilians were gassed or killed. Lionel di Paolo was executed by public hanging along with twelve other men in his brotherhood. After carrying out the punishments with all the captured rebels, Xander decided that jail time alone was simply not a serious enough consequence for the rebellions. As a result of this belief, and to always remind Fidemians to never rebel again, Xander created the Ludos Rebellem Redito on August 11th, 1885. In Latin, the three words mean the Rebel Reappearance Games. Ludos meaning game, rebellem meaning rebels and redito meaning reappearance. Of the five provinces of Fidemia, the citizens were to vote out six tributes (three male and three female) who would be sent off into an arena with an unknown environment to fight to the death until only one tribute remained. That one surviving tribute would be crowned as the victor and their life would be spared. They would receive an unlimited supply of food as well as large sums of money each year to provide for their families for life. Government The power to make any decision, such as creating new laws or ordering the army to action, lay solely and entirely in the hands of the Prime Minister of Fidemia. Social issues are also all under the control of the government, such as deciding what lifestyles are or are not acceptable. Economic issues are completely independent and controlled by individual citizens. The Prime Minister holds all power until his death or until he chooses to pass it on to a successor. Fidemian Prime Ministers typically do not resign and reign until their death or incapacitation. Legal System Laws are created by the Fidemian government in accordance with the Prime Minister's orders. Adjustments and exceptions to the laws by anyone but the Prime Minister are prohibited at all times. Punishments are fully decided by the judge who is a selected representative of the Prime Minister. The judge's role is to ensure a smooth running trial along with deciding the fate of the defendant. The judge makes the final decision using the Prime Minister's guidelines or even his specific orders should a complicated case require the Prime Minister's direct attention. Punishments are decided based on the severity of the commited offense. Common Offenses 1. Offense: Homicide (1st,2nd, Manslaughter) Punishment: 1st and 2nd degree murder: Anyone commiting 1st or 2nd degree murder is guilty of an indictable offense and is sentenced to death by hanging. Manslaughter: Anyone commiting manslaughter may be sentenced to life in prison or in severe cases, sentenced to death by hanging. Severity of punishment is decided by the judge. 2 . Offense: Grand Theft Auto Punishment: A minimum of nine (9) months in prison. Compensation to the owner for the stolen vehicle and a fine of $3500 FAD. The violator will also have to complete one thousand (1000) hours of community service. 3. Offense: Tax Evasion Punishment: A minimum of three (3) years in prison in addition to a fine of $20,000 FAD. 4.Offense: Drug Possession Punishment: Confiscation of substances. A minimum of four (4) years in prison and thirty-five hundred (3500) hours of community service. ''If any fines cannot be paid, violator's sentence in prison will be increased. (one year/$500) '' Foundational Values and Principles Unity is highly valued. Harmony amongst all people is strongly enforced, especially by the prohibition of rebellions and protests. Religion is disregarded as it causes people to have different beliefs. Common focuses are the ideal goals the country has to obtain. All the citizens on the same page means that all the citizens will be in agreement. Strict laws and consequences for infringements are put into place for the wellbeing of Fidemia’s citizens. These rules protect the citizens from what is not in their best interest, which is what the country wants to provide to their citizens. The military aids in providing a feeling of safety by inforcing these laws. Control is what the government has over the citizens. It is in the best interests of the residents of Fidemia for the government to control their rights so that the country’s unity as well as proper uniformity can be maintained. Self-sufficiency is greatly valued in Fidemia especially when it comes to economics. The government is not responsible for the financial security of its citizens and greatly encourages them to support themselves through the operation of independent businesses. It is very important for Fidemia’s citizens to be personally responsible if they want to succeed in life. If they become ill, they must have the means to ensure that they will be taken care of because it is simply their own responsibility and not the government’s. Free enterprise is a very important Fidemian value. The operation of private businesses encourages healthy competition amongst entrepreneurs and also promotes the independence of all citizens by allowing them to earn their livelihood without interference from the state. Sustainability 1. S 1) Economic development has led to the destruction of much of your nation’s natural habitats, and increased pollution threatens your population’s health. If this trend continues your country could face catastrophic losses of biodiversity, and increased health risks to your population. Since Fidemia is very capitalist, its government does not involve itself in the finances of its citizens. It’s every man for himself when it comes to economics. That said, the country would also not self destruct if it became clear that interference in the running of certain businesses was the only way to save itself from a catastrophe. Although the government may not impose severe laws against these companies that would oblige them to maintain environmentally friendly methods, it’s in the country’s best interest to consider the damage they cause to the environment. In the long run, it could be profitable to reduce their carbon footprints. This could serve as a role model to other companies who will have very little choice but to adapt to these new ways if the state of the environment continues to deteriorate. Also, by releasing less carbon dioxide into the air, the company’s workers will take fewer sick days off from work due to poor health conditions and preventable diseases or illnesses. 2. 2)Students have taken to the streets in protest, demanding better/cheaper education. The protests are disrupting traffic, scaring away tourists and/or vandalizing public infrastructure. What will you do? T The Social Procedures and Policies of Fidemia state that protests of any sort are prohibited and failure to abide by this law will result in public execution by hanging without trial. In Fidemia, protestors rebel at their own risk and are subject to harsh consequences. Apart from execution, these consequences can include gassing and being shot by the military while the rebellion or protest is going on. The military presence in the streets will be drastically increased and protests will also be closely monitored by government officials and put to an end as quickly as possible by the military. 3. 3) Your economy is largely based on the exploitation of Non-renewable resources (50% of your nation’s employment). While your country is rich in fossil fuels there are inherent risks associated with the extraction methods (i.e. fracking, underwater drilling for oil, extracting oil from tar sands), that might lead to catastrophic environmental destruction. How do your government plan to balance the interests of industry and environment? In this situation, the most important factor to consider would be that Fidemia is capitalist, so the financial independence of its citizens is extremely important. This means that the government would want to exhaust all other means of resolving the issue before resorting to economic interference. The first step the Fidemian government would take would be to simply alert all businesses involved that the situation could potentially be disastrous. This would be something the government wouldn’t object to doing because it isn’t actually interfering in anything. If this did not solve the problem, which admittedly, it most likely would not, the next step Fidemian officials would take would have to be to put a new law in place prohibiting certain extraction methods. This is a big step up from the lax warning given to businesses before, but logically, this is the best second option they have. The new law would not prohibit all risky extraction methods, just the most dangerous one. After all, the government would want to reduce hindering the industry’s financial success as much as possible. Category:Browse